The Funtom of the Opera
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Das Musical etwas anders... 'self-insert' Wie man dem Titel schon entnehmen kann, ist dies KEINE ernst gemeinte Fic...


Disclaimer: Erik gehört mir leider nicht... das gleiche gilt auch für alles andere was euch bekannt vorkommt

THE FUN-TOM OF THE OPERA

**1. Christine?**

Endlich zu Hause! Erschöpft lies ich mich auf die Couch fallen. Was für ein Tag! Jetzt hatte ich mir wirklich einen schönen Abend verdient!

Mühsam rappelte ich mich wieder auf und ging in die Küche, wo ich mir eine Tiefkühlpizza in den Ofen schob und ein Tablett mit einem Teller und Besteck herrichtete. So... und jetzt noch eine Tasse Tee mit Rum... und dann steht einem gemütlichen Abend vor dem Fernseher nichts mehr im Weg.

Sobald die Pizza fertig war, trug ich mein volles Tablett ins Wohnzimmer und schmiss eine DVD (Phantom der Oper) ein – es kam ja sowieso nichts gescheites im Fernsehen, außerdem brauchte ich meine tägliche Dosis Gerry.

Ich stellte den Film auf Englisch – Uwe Kröger als Phantom musste echt nicht sein, erst recht nicht, wenn im Original mein Lieblingsschotte sang! – und machte mich über meine Pizza her.

„Night time sharpens..." 

Ich seufze und zog die Decke etwas höher. Ich liebte diese Szene! Blöde Christine... wie kann sie nur diesen verwöhnten Lackaffen nehmen? Wenn doch Gerik so schön sang... Gähnend machte ich es mir etwas bequemer...

---

„Christine!"

„Was?" Ich schrak auf und sah mich verwirrt um. Wo zum Teufel war ich?

Eine blonde junge Frau kam auf mich zu gelaufen. Entweder sie war total durchgeknallt, oder es war schon wieder Fasching, denn sie hatte ein seltsames knappes Kostüm an.

„Christine! Beeil' dich! Wir müssen doch auf die Bühne!"

Bühne? Welche Bühne? Ich sah mich um und erkannte, dass ich in irgendeinem Schlafsaal war. Ich trug ein ebensolches Kostüm wie die Blonde und schien gerade beim Anziehen gewesen zu sein – als ich wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen war.

„Warte, ich helf' dir schnell."

Mit geschickten Finger half mir das Mädchen mein ‚Kostüm' zu richten. Immer noch verwirrt lies ich sie geschehen und fragte mich verzweifelt, was ich denn gestern Abend geraucht hatte. Auf der Pizza waren doch gar keine Pilze gewesen?

„Komm schon!" Sie ergriff meine Hand und zog mich aus dem Saal und einen Gang entlang.

„Wir proben doch heute Hannibal!"

Moment mal. Hannibal? Und wie hatte sie mich vorhin wieder genannt? Christine?

Ach du Scheiße. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, so etwas passierte doch sonst nur in schlechten Fanfics!

Doch es war wahr. Ich befand mich anscheinend in der Pariser Oper, und wenn man davon ausgehen konnte, dass die Blonde keine Halluzinationen hatte, war ich tatsächlich Christine.

‚Hey, Moment mal!', dachte ich plötzlich grinsend. ‚Dass heißt ja, dass Erik auch hier ist... oh böse.'

Meg, denn ich nahm an, dass es sich bei der jungen Frau um Meg handelte, und ich waren die letzten der Ballettmädchen die auf die Bühne liefen. Dies brachte uns einen bösen Blick von Madame Giry – ich nahm zumindest an, dass es Madame Giry war – ein, doch ich beachtete es gar nicht. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftig, unauffällig meine Umgebung zu bestaunen.

Ich war ja schon mal im Urlaub in Paris in der Oper gewesen, aber so von der Bühne aus, war es noch beeindruckender!

Während ich es Meg nachmachte und in Anfangsposition ging, fiel mir siedendheiß ein, dass ich ja gar nicht tanzen konnte! Ups. Doch anscheinend hatte mein Körper ein eigenes Gedächtnis, denn obwohl ich die Schritte nie geprobt hatte – jedenfalls nicht bewusst – schien ich sie doch zu können. Es machte mir sogar tatsächlich Spaß. Na ja, bis auf einige kleinen Fehler jedenfalls... zum Beispiel als Carlotta zum ersten mal zu singen anfing, da kam ich total aus dem Takt vor lauter Schreck.

Jetzt kamen ein paar Männer herein, die anscheinend der aktuelle und die zukünftigen Manager zu sein schienen.

Nachdem sie vorgestellt wurden, hatten sie Carlotta auch gleich dazu ‚überredet' ein Stück aus der Oper zu singen. Hilfe! Bitte nicht! Oh, und da war Raoul! Ach du meine Scheiße, wie sah der denn aus? Ich musste ein Grinsen verbergen, der erste Gedanke der mir durch den Kopf schoss, als Raoul sich kurz an alle wandte war: ‚Dies ist mein Sohn Herbert...' Aber das wäre unfair Herbert gegenüber, ihn mit diesem Vicomte zu vergleichen!

Carlotta:

_"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free…"_

Beim letzten Ton musste ich mir doch glatt die Ohren zuhalten. So schräg konnte doch keiner singen! Ich seufzte erleichtert auf, als einer der Bühnenhintergründe herunterfiel und Carlotta traf. Na endlich!

Während ich amüsiert das Drama beobachtete das Carlotta nun veranstaltete, dämmerte es mir plötzlich: Wenn alles nach dem Musical / dem Film ging, dann würde ja ich jetzt singen müssen! Oh, nein! Ich kannte zwar den Song, schließlich hatte ich ihn oft genug gehört, aber ich konnte nicht singen! Überhaupt nicht! Und schon gar nicht Think of Me! Hilfe!

Plötzlich hörte ich wie Madame Giry meinen Namen erwähnte:  
"Christine Daaé könnte es singen, Monsieur."

'Was? Nein, kann ich nicht!'

Ich versuchte mein Bestens, unsichtbar zu werden, aber Meg zog mich zu den Managern nach vorne.

„Na dann los, nur nicht so schüchtern.", forderte mich einer der beiden auf.

‚Na gut, dann mal los, aber auf eure Verantwortung!', dachte ich leicht verzweifelt, schloss die Augen und begann leise zu singen:

Christine:

_„Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye…"_

Hey, ich konnte ja singen! Erstaunt öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und meine Stimme wurde etwas lauter und sicherer. Das war doch echt praktisch! Da landete ich schon als Christine im Pariser Opernhaus und konnte auch noch singen! Na, wenn nicht, dann wäre es ja auch ziemlich blöd!

Christine:  
_"Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..." _

Die anderen waren ganz begeistert von meiner Stimme und bestanden darauf, dass ich die Rolle heute Abend singen würde und gaben mir auch gleich eine eigene Garderobe. Hey, das war praktisch!

Ich lies mich also nun von Meg in meine neue Garderobe ziehen, während sie ununterbrochen auf mich einredete.

‚Kann man die nicht mal abschalten?', fragte ich mich als sie gar nicht mehr aufhörte. Sie war ja nett, aber irgendwann ging es einem dann doch auf die Nerven.

Schnell waren meine Sachen im neuen Zimmer untergebracht und ich schaffte es sogar noch, mir wenigstens ein paar mal das Script (sagt man das so bei einer Oper? Eher nicht... egal) durchzusehen und dann war es auch schon soweit.

Madame Giry kam noch schnell herein um mir mit meinem Kostüm zu helfen und um Meg zu den anderen Ballerinas zu schicken.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Christine!", teilte sie mir freudestrahlend mit.

„Äh... danke..."

Ich wusste nicht genau was ich tun sollte, schließlich war es ja nicht wirklich mein Verdienst.

„Keine Sorge, du wirst wunderbar sein!", beruhigte sie mich, das sie mein Zögern für Nervosität hielt. Ich hütete mich, sie anders zu belehren und spielte brav mit.

Geschafft! Der letzte Vorhang für Hannibal fiel. Ich war fix und fertig. So was ist anstrengender als es aussieht!

Ich war Meg so dankbar, dass sie mich schnell in meine Garderobe zurückbrachte. Da nahm ich auch ihr aufgeregtes Geschnatter in Kauf. Schließlich meinte sie es nur gut. Als sie mich doch dann auch tatsächlich fragte, wo ich denn so gut singen gelernt hatte, konnte ich wirklich nicht wiederstehen.

„Mein Vater hat mir einst von dem Engel der Musik erzählt... bevor er gestorben ist, versprach er mir, ihn mir zu schicken."

„Ein Engel der Musik?" fragte Meg verwirrt.

Ich nickte. „Ja. Er singt mich nachts in den Schlaf, er ist immer bei mir."

Wenn das doch nur der Wahrheit entspräche!

Schließlich erschien Madame Giry und nahm Meg mit sich.

Mit einem Seufzer schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Endlich wieder allein! Mein Blick fiel auf eine einzelne dunkelrote Rose mit einem schwarzen Samtband um den Stiel. Oh... ich hielt die Luft an und berührte die Blume sanft. Sie war von ihm...

Vielleicht hab ich Glück und Raoul kommt nicht... doch es war mir nicht vergönnt.

Vor der Tür konnte ich die Stimmen der Manager hören – und da war auch schon Blondie-Boy. Mist!

Ich saß an meinem Schminktisch als Raoul eintrat. Schon mal was von klopfen gehört? Idiot.

Raoul:  
_"Little Lotte, let her mind wander.  
Little Lotte thought… Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins or shoes... "_

Ach nein, bitte nicht! Nicht singen! Schnell drehte ich mich um und unterbrach ihn.

„Vicomte de Changy?"

„Christine, erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr an mich?", fragte er leicht gekränkt.

„Hilf meinem Gedächtnis doch mal auf die Sprünge...", quälte ich ihn.

„Das Haus am Meer… ich habe deinen Schal aus dem Wasser geholt…wir haben uns immer Geschichten vorgelesen…"

„Ach ja, stimmt. Jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein. Mein Vater hat Geige gespielt und mir vom Engel der Musik erzählt..."

Raoul lächelte glücklich und kniete sich vor mir hin um meine Hände in die seinen zu nehmen. Ugh.

Ich zog sie weg, nahm meine Bürste und gab vor mir noch die Haare kämmen zu müssen.

„Du hast wunderbar gesungen, heute Abend!", teilte mir Blondie begeistert mit. Als ob er was davon verstehen würde!

„Das habe ich alles nur dem Engel der Musik zu verdanken.", sagte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Raoul hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte leicht spöttisch.

‚Du machst dich also über mich lustig?', dachte ich verärgert.

„Und jetzt gehen wir Abendessen!", rief er und zog mich mit auf die Beine.

„Was? Raoul, nein, ich kann nicht."

"Du musst dich noch umziehen. Ich hole schon mal meine Kutsche. Zwei Minuten, Little Lotte." Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden und ich starrte mit offenem Mund die Tür an. Was zum...? Was bildete sich der eigentlich ein? Was versteht der an dem Wort ‚Nein' nicht?!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Männer! Na dem würde ich was erzählen, wenn er wiederkommt! Beleidigt setzte ich mich mit verschränkten Armen auf mein Sofa.

Plötzlich erlosch die Kerze die in meinem Raum stand. Was...? Das Phantom! Das hätte ich ja jetzt fast vergessen! Schnell stand ich auf und sah mich um. Auf einmal ertönte eine tiefe Stimme die überall im Raum wiederhallte.

Phantom:

_"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!"_

Ach du heilige Scheiße! Diese Stimme! Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter (aber auf angenehme Art und Weise) und meine Knie wurden weich. Noch nie hatte ich eine solche Stimme gehört... er sang sogar besser als Steve Barton in Tanz der Vampire, und das will was heißen!

Ohne zu zögern antwortete ich ihm:

Christine:  
_"Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen  
Stay by my side, guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me  
Enter at last, Master!"_

Oh ja, bitte!

Phantom:  
_"Flattering child you shall know me,  
See why in shadow I hide!  
Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"_

Ich stand direkt vor dem Spiegel. Langsam wurde er dunkel und ein leichter Nebel breitete sich vor ihm am Boden aus.

Christine:

_„Angel of Music! Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music! Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel..."_

Einen Schritt nach dem anderen ging ich auf den Spiegel zu und streckte langsam die Hand nach ihm aus.

Phantom:  
_"I am your angel of music...  
Come to me, angel of music...  
I am your angel of music...  
Come to me, angel of music"_

Aber sicher doch! Ohne zu zögern trat ich direkt an den Spiegel heran und ergriff seine Hand. Er hatte schwarze Lederhandschuhe an und seine Hände fühlten sich angenehm kühl an. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte war von einer weißen Maske bedeckt, doche interessierte mich gar nicht. Seine Augen waren grau-grün... ich könnte mich in diesen Augen verlieren...

**2. The Phantom!**

Das Phantom führte mich einen langen dunklen Gang entlang, der mich irgendwie an Snapes Kerker erinnerte. Ich grinste. Hier gefiel es mir.

Da ich den Titelsong schon immer gemocht hatte, begann ich nun zu singen:

Christine:

„_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name _

_And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind..."_

Phantom:  
_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind..." _

Seine Stimme war einfach nur unglaublich! Der Gang war nun zu Ende und er führte mich eine breite Treppe hinunter.

Christine:

_"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear..."_

Phantom:  
_"...It's me they hear"_

Nun hatten wir den unterirdischen See erreicht. Wow! Es sah einfach nur genial aus!

Das Phantom machte eine kleine Gondel los und half mir beim Einsteigen. Wie galant! Ich lächelte ihn zum Dank an und setzte mich vorsichtig hin. Nur nicht umfallen!

Er stieg nach mir ein und steuerte das Boot sicher über den See. Schade, jetzt, wo er hinter mir stand, konnt ich ihn nicht mehr sehen... ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Oh böse... er sah einfach zu anspringen aus, wie er da in der Gondel stand...

Schnell sah ich wieder nach vorne.

Phantom/ Christine:  
_"My (your) spirit and your (my) voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your (my) mind..." _

Christine:

_"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera..."_

Nun hatten wir das andere Ufer erreicht. Überall waren Kerzen und tauchten alles in ein weiches Licht.

‚Wie lange es wohl gedauert hatt, die alle anzuzünden?', fragte ich mich grinsend.

Und dann half er mir auch schon aus dem Boot und führte mich die Stufen hinauf, zu seinem Reich. Der Film war ein Dreck gegen das Orignial. Eine riesige Orgel war hier und jede Menge andere Musikinstrumente und Stapelweise Papiere und Bücher und Kerzen und und und.

Es lebte sich anscheinend nicht schlecht, so als Operngeist.

Phantom: 

"_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music... _

_You have come here for one purpose and one alone  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music, my music..." _

Oh, jetzt kam meine Lieblingsstelle! Ich lies mich von ihm auf die Orgel zuführen und war ganz enttäuscht als er meine Hand wieder loslies. Schade...

Langsam und betörend begann er zu singen:

Phantom:

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses... _

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night!"_

Aber gerne doch! Nacht ist immer gut, und Music of the Night ist sogar noch besser! Ich schloss genüßlich meine Augen während er weitersang und langsam um mich herumging. Ich war im siebten Himmel!

Phantom:

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before... _

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night..." _

Ich seufzte leise. Wer hat denn behauptet das ich dagegen ankämpfen wollte? Ich doch nicht.

Phantom:

_"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ..."_

Oh, bitte! Aber immer doch! Ich konnte mittlerweile keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und als er nun hinter mir zu stehen kam, lehnte ich mich an ihn. Dies schien ihn zwar kurz aus dem Konzept zu bringen, doch er sang ohne Pause weiter und legte sachte seine Hände an meine Hüften...

Phantom:

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!"_

Oh, Böse! Ich musste mich zusammenreißen ihn nicht anzufallen, als er langsam meine Hand an seine Wange führte. Ich atmete schwer und meine Knie wurden weich.

Phantom:

_"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night!"_

Seine Stimme hüllte mich vollkommen ein, ich bekam nichts mehr mit außer seiner betörenden Stimme und seinen Händen die sich angenehm kühl auf meiner heißen Haut anfühlten. Ich lies mich fallen und merkte kaum, dass mich starke Arme auffingen. Das letzte das ich noch mitbekam, ehe mich samtene Dunkelheit einhüllte, war seine Stimme...

Phantom:

_"You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night..."_

Dunkelheit.

Ich lag in einem wunderbar weichen Bett. Genüßlich streckte ich mich, als mir plötzlich alles wieder einfiel und ich hochfuhr.

Ich war im Reich des Phantoms!

Cool.

Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah, dass ich mich in einem Schwanenbett befand, dass von einen schwarzen Vorhang vom Rest des Raumes abgetrennt war. Ich grinste und stand langsam auf.

Suchend sah ich mich um. Wo war er?

Ah. Er saß an seiner Orgel. Die Orgelmusik die ertönte hätte mich ja eigentlich gleich draufkommen lassen müssen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hallo?"

Er war so sehr in seiner Musik versunken, dass er gar nicht reagierte. Ich schloss kurz die Augen um ihm zuzuhören. Er war wirklich ein Genie!

Dann trat ich zu ihm und berührte ihn sachte an der Schulter.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und ich sah, dass er keine Maske trug.

Ich sog scharf die Luft ein und machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Nicht, dass sein Gesicht so furchtbar gewesen wäre – ich meine, einen Schönheitswettbewerb würde er nicht gewinnen, aber sooo schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht – aber er war so schnell herumgefahren, dass er mich beinahe umgeschmissen hätte.

Er schien meine Reaktion allerdings missverstanden zu haben, denn er stieß mich von sich.

Phantom:

_"Damn you! You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you! You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!  
Damn you! Curse you!"_

"Hey, immer mal langsam! Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass du deine Maske vergessen hast!", rief ich leicht verärgert, doch er schien mich gar nicht gehört zu haben.

Verzweifelt sank er zu Boden.

Phantom:

"_Stranger than you dreamt it,  
Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me?  
This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell,  
But secretly, yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly _

_But, Christine, fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster,  
This repulsive carcass who seems a beast,  
But secretly, dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly  
Oh, Christine…"_

Es tat mir in der Seele weh, in so auf dem Boden zu sehen, so voller Schmerzen und Selbsthass. Wenigstens war ich nicht so unsensibel wie die Christine im Musical!

Langsam kniete ich mich neben ihn und nahm ihn kurzerhand in die Arme.

Er versteifte sich und wollte sich schon wieder losreißen, da verstärkte ich meinen Griff und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, während ich beruhigend auf ihn einredete.

„Sch... is' ja schon gut. Es wird alles gut..."

Nach einiger Zeit begann er sich zu entspannen und lehnte sich gegen mich. Ich hielt ihn nur noch fester.

Einige Zeit später löste er sich vorsichtig wieder von mir. Langsam hob er den Kopf, als ob er fürchtete, ich würde schreien sobald ich sein Gesicht sah.

Ich lächelte jedoch nur leicht.

„Christine..."

Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass ich ihn ohne Furcht oder Eckel ansah.

„Siehste, so ist's doch schon besser." Ich lächelte und stand auf.

Verblüfte sah er mir hinterher.

Phantom:

_"Come, we must return!  
Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."_

"Schon?", fragte ich enttäuscht. „Schade. Aber wenn's denn sein muss..."

Ich wartete, bis er seine Maske wieder aufgesetzt hatte und ergriff dann seine Hand. Er erstarrte und blieb stehen, doch ich ignorierte es und fragte stattdessen fröhlich:

„Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich kann dich ja schlecht ‚Phantom' nennen."

Er sah mich ungläubig an und ich hackte nach.

„Und? Du musst doch einen Namen haben, oder?"  
"Erik.", sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme.

‚Wusst ich's doch,' dachte ich und schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen.

„Ich bin Christine, aber das weißt du ja schon."

Anscheinend hatte ich es geschafft ihn noch mehr zu verwundern, doch als er mich zum Boot geleitete, setzte ich noch einen drauf.

„Darf ich auch mal steuern? Ich wollt sowas schon immer mal machen."

Armer Erik. Er starrte mich an, als ob mir zwei Köpfe gewachsen waren.

„Na dann, ein anderes mal, ist ja nicht so wichtig.", winkte ich ab und stieg ein.

Der Rest des Weges nach oben verlief schweigend. Ich genoss es einfach, an seiner Seite durch die Dunkelheit zu laufen.

Hinter dem Spiegel meiner Garderobe angekommen, betätigte Erik einen versteckten Mechanismus und das Glas glitt zur Seite. Er führte mich in mein Zimmer hinein und verabschiedete sich ganz gentlemenlike mit einer Verbeugung und einem Handkuss.

Er wollte schon wieder durch den Spiegel verschwinden, da hielt ich ihn an seinem Arm fest, und bevor er reagieren konnte, drückte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Chiao, Erik!"

Ich konnte seinen geschockten Blick auf mir spüren, als das Glas wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückglitt. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen winkte ich noch einmal kurz in seine Richtung und ging dann zu meiner Couch, auf die ich mich ganz unzeremoniell fallen lies.

**3. Blondie-Boy**

Kaum saß ich , klopfte es auch schon leise an meiner Tür.

„Ja?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Christine?", ertönte Madame Girys besorgte Stimme von der anderen Seite und ich lies sie schnell herein.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank, du bist wieder da und es geht dir gut!"

Ich befreite mich wieder aus ihrer Umarmung und blickte sie fragtend an.

„Was ist denn los? Man könnte meinen, ich sei entführt worden!"

In dem Moment als die Worte meinen Mund verließen, hätte ich mir auch schon vor den Kopf schlagen können. Dummkopf!

Madame Giry sah mich seltsam an.

„Christine?"

„Oh, es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich!", versicherte ich ihr und lächelte.

„Bist du dir sicher? Du warst so plötzlich verschwunden..."

Ich legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wirklich. Erik ist ein perfekter Gentleman."

Ich beobachtete sie genau, um ihre Reaktion abzuschätzen. Sie starrte mich erstaunt an und ich konnte sehen, dass sie den Namen Erik kannte.

„Also warst du tatsächlich bei ihm... und es ist wirklich alles in Odnung?"

„Ja, natürlich. Außerdem bin ich ein großes Mädchen, ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen."

„Der Vicomte de Changy war sehr aufgebracht, als du gestern so plötzlich verschwunden bist."

„Gestern? Es ist schon Morgen? Ups. Und Raoul soll sich mal nicht so anstellen, ich hab ihm gesagte, dass ich nicht mitkomme, aber er hat es einfach ignoriert."

Ich setzte mich wieder hin.

„Die Manager haben wieder Briefe vom Operngeist erhalten,", sagte Madame Giry vorsichtig, als ob sie etwas testen wolle.

„Und? Was wollte Erik denn?", fragte ich und bestätigte ihr somit, dass ich genau wusste, wer Erik war.

„Er will dass du in der nächsten Oper die Hauptrolle bekommst."

„Lass mich raten, die Manager waren alles andere als begeistert.", sagte ich trocken.

„Ich habe versucht sie zu warnen, aber sie wollten nicht hören..."  
Madame Giry schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen.

„Na, so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden.", beruhigte ich sie.

Sie warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

„Du siehst müde aus. Du solltest dich vielleicht noch ein wenig hinlegen.", schlug sie vor und lies mich dann wieder alleine.

Ich lehnte mich auf dem Sofa zurück und war auch sofort eingeschlafen.

Ich hatte wunderbare Träume... von Erik natürlich.

Am nächsten Tag überfiel mich Meg bereits vor dem Frühstück. Ich nickte nur immer wieder und gab hin undwieder undefinierbare Geräusche von mir, während sie auf mich einredete. Die Taktik funktionierte sogar.

Nach dem Frühstück begannen die Proben für die neue Oper. Das war vielleicht lustig! Bis auf die Momenten in denen Carlotta sang... darauf könnte ich echt verzichten.

Also ich gerade die Bühen verlassen wollte um zum Abendessen zu gehen, hörte ich wie jemand meinen Namen rief.

„Christine!"

Na toll. Blondie-Boy. Genau das worauf ich gewartet hatte… ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um.

„Ja?" fragte ich leicht genervt.

„Oh Christine, es geht dir gut!"

Wenn ich nicht einen Schritt zurück gemacht hätte, hätte er mich glatt umgerannt. Abwehrend hielt ich meine Hände hoch.

„Is' ja schon gut, was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

„Du warst einfach verschwunden!", rief er aus.

„Na und? Seit wann bin ich denn dir Rechenschaft schuldig darüber, wo ich hingehe?"

Gekränkt sah er mich an.

„Niemand wusste, wo du warst! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"  
"Dazu bestand kein Grund. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen, und was ich in meiner Freizeit tue, geht keinen was an!"

Mit diesen Worten lies ich ihn stehen und ging essen.

Anscheind hatte meine Abfuhr geholfen, denn Raoul hielt sich die nächsten Tage von mir fern. Nur leider tat Erik das auch... seit dem er mich zurück gebracht hatte, hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Aber die Proben liefen hervorragend, immerhin etwas.

Nur was Blondie anging, hatte ich mich zu früh gefreut. Er schlich die ganze Zeit um mich herum wie ein liebeskranker Hund, obwohl ich ihn nicht im geringsten ermutigte.

Wenn er nicht bald damit aufhören würde, dann würde ich ihm mal so richtig die Meinung sagen müssen!

Nun war es soweit: Il Muto wurde aufgeführt. Ich spielte den stummen Pagen, eine Rolle die total lustig war, aber ich hatte so den leisen Verdacht, dass sich das bald ändern würde.

Und tatsächlich: Das Stück lief noch nicht lange, das hallte Eriks Stimme im Saal wieder.

Phantom:  
_"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" _

Bei seiner Stimme lief es mir schaurig den Rücken hinunter und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht breit loszugrinsen.

„Er ist es wirklich", flüsterte ich zu mir selbst, was Carlotta jedoch leider gehört hatte.

„Deine Rolle ist stumm, du kleine Kröte!"

Ich verengte meine Augen und wollte sie gerade anfahren, da ertönte erneut die Stimme des Phantoms:

Phantom:

_"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad!"_

Carlotta lies sich jedoch nicht drausbringen und wiederholte die letzten paar Zeilen. Doch dann fing sie plötzlich an zu krächzen, wie eine Kröte.

Ich versteckte mein Grinsen hinter meiner Hand und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht laut loszulachen.

Es war aber auch einfach zu komisch wie Carlotta nun schreiend von der Bühne lief!

Die Manager versuchten zu retten was zu retten war und kündigten ein Ballet als Lückenfüller an, während ich in das Kostüm der Countess schlüpfen sollte. Na meinetwegen.

Auf einmal ertönte ein entsetztes Kreischen von der Bühne her. Sie mussten Buquet gefunden haben. Ich konnte nicht ganz wiederstehen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen baumelnde Leiche. Ugh. Der sah wirklich nicht besonders appetitlich aus. Nein, das musste ich mir nicht genauer anschauen! Also ging ich die Treppen zum Dach hinaus. So war ich wenigstens aus dem ganzen Chaos heraus und bekam auch ein bisschen frische Luft.

Oben angekommen, ging ich auf das flache Dach hinaus. Es war wunderbar hier oben! Man hatte einen super Ausblick von hier oben!

Ich ging einige Schritte auf die Büstung zu, da hörte ich wie hinter mir die Tür erneut aufging.

Oh, mist. Raoul. Natürlich, den hatte ich ja wieder vergessen. Ist aber auch verständlich.

„Christine! Christine, bist du in Ordnung?"

Ich seufzte gernervt und drehte mich um.

„Ja, Raoul, ich bin in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen."

Er lächelte gönnerhaft.

„Es war wirklich ein grauenhafter Anblick."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

‚Für wen hält der sich eigentlich? Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind!'

„Ach, ich hab' schon schlimmeres geseh'n.", sagte ich leichthin. ‚Zum Beispiel in diversen Horrorfilmen...'

„Was?"

Oh mann, war der schwer von Begriff. Bei dem war der Kopf auch nur dazu da, dass es nicht in den Hals regnete.

Raoul:

"_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
My words will warm and calm you. _

_Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you..." _

Jetzt begann der auch noch zu singen! Wütend drehte ich mich um.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu: Ich brauch niemanden der auch mich aufpasst, und dich schon gar nicht!"

Das lies ihn nun erfolgreich verstummen – für einen Moment jedenfalls.

„Aber Christine..."

Ich seufzte. „Du schnallst es echt nicht, oder?"

Blondie wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte, also begann er wieder zu singen.

Raoul:

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you..."_

Welche 'solitude'? Genervt ging ich auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

Gerade wollt ich den Mund aufmachen um ihn dorthin zu schicken wo der Pfeffer wächst, da beugte er sich auch schon zu mir vor und küsste mich. Igitt.

Im ersten Moment war ich so baff, dass ich gar nichts tat. Doch dann stieß ich ihn von mir und knallte ihm eine.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!", schrie ich ihn an. „Wenn du mich noch einmal anfässt, dann kannst du 'ne Woche nicht mehr laufen!"

Wütend lief ich an ihm vorbei und die Treppe hinunter. Was für ein Arschloch!

Zuerst behandelt er mich von oben herab wie ein kleines Kind – ‚I'll guard you and I'll guide you' ha! – und dann küsste er mich einfach so! Angeeckelt wischte ich mir den Mund ab. Er hatte auch noch gesabbert!

‚Wie ein Hund...'

Wieder unten angekommen, lief mir bereits Meg entgegen.

„Christine da bist du ja! Schnell, du musst dich noch fertig umziehen! Ist es nicht furchbar was passiert ist?!"

Ich nickte nur und lies mich von ihr zu meiner Garderobe ziehen und schlüpfte dort schnell in mein Kostüm.

Während mir Meg dabei half das Korset zu schnüren, fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass ja eigentlich Erik auch auf dem Dach gewesen sein müsste – jedenfalls wenn es so lief wie im Musical...

Der Gedanke, dass er alles mitangesehen hatte, lies mich grinsen. Na hoffentlich hatte er die Show genossen!

Dann war ich auch schon wieder auf der Bühne. Dann mal los!

Abgesehen von der Szene in der ich beinahe von der Bühne gefallen war – zum Glück war es nicht besonders aufgefallen – lief die Aufführung eigentlich ganz gut.

Bei Schlussapplaus warf ich einen suchenden Blick zu Loge Fünf – Eriks Loge – doch ich konnte in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. Schade.

Das Publikum war ganz begeistert und ich hatte Mühe zu meiner Garderobe durchzukommen.

Irgendwann hatte ich es schließlich geschafft und schloss die Tür hinter mir zu.

„Ächz."

Ich war todmüde, ich hätte eine ganze Woche durchschlafen können!

Doch dann sah ich plötzlich die Rose: Eine einzelne, wunderschöne dunkelrote Rose mit einem schwarzen Samtband. Erik!

Auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr müde ging ich zu meinem Schminktisch hinüber und hob die Rose vorsichtig auf. Ich hob sie an mein Gesicht und roch daran. Sie roch einfach herrlich! Glücklich schloss ich die Augen. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch eines um diesen Abend perfekt zu machen!

Auf einmal hallte Eriks Stimme sanft durch den Raum.

„Christine..."

Bingo! Das wars! Ich grinste und öffnete meine Augen wieder. Natürlich war niemand zu sehen.

„Erik?", fragte ich leise und machte einen Schritt auf den Spiegel zu.

„Christine, du warst wunderbar."

„Danke." Ich kam mir gerade ziemlich blöd vor, als ich so mein Spiegelbild anlächelte.

Langsam glitt der Spiegel zur Seite und Erik trat in meine Garderobe.

„Das war übrigens eine beeindruckende Vorstellung, vorhin auf dem Dach."

Ups. Ich wurde leicht rot und grinste verlegen.

„Na ja... was bildet der sich auch ein... arroganter verzogener Adeliger."

Erik hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

„Ich würd' dir ja was anbieten, aber..." Ich sah mich suchend um.

„Ich versichere dir, das ist nicht nötig. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du für eine weitere Unterrichstunde bereit bist... da du mich ja jetzt gesehen hast, erschien es mir unnötig weiterhin die Lüge des Engels der Musik aufrecht zu erhalten."

An seiner Haltung konnte ich erkennen, wieviel es ihn gekostet hat, diese Sache anzuschneiden.

„Ach, komm schon. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich jemals wirklich daran geglaubt habe? Es gibt keine Geister oder Engel. Ich wusste zwar nicht wer mein Lehrer war, aber ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein Mensch bist."

Erik sah mich erstaunt an.

„Und du hast trotzdem...?"

„Vielleicht habe ich mich nicht ganz richtig ausgedrückt: Du bist noch immer mein Engel, Erik.", sagte ich sanft und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Christine..."

Eine zeitlang sah er mich nur an. Die Liebe und die Qualen die ich in seinen Augen sehen konnte, schnürten mir die Kehle zu. Dann ergriff er auf einmal meine Hand und führte mich durch den Spiegel in sein Reich hinunter.

Stumm folgte ich ihm.

Die Stunde verlief gut, viel besser als ich gedacht hatte. Es war einfach perfekt, hier unten vom Phantom persönlich Gesangsunterricht zu erhalten! Meine sämtlichen Träume waren in Erfüllung gegangen! Na ja, fast... aber das kam bestimmt auch noch!

Später brachte Erik mich wieder nach oben, wo ich mich wieder mit einem Kuss auf die Wange von ihm verabschiedete.

Dies wurde in den nächsten Wochen zu unserer Routine. Tagsüber spielte ich weiterhin die Rolle der Comtesse in ‚Il Muto' – Carlotta weigerte sich, diesen Part noch einmal zu singen – unterhielt mich mit Meg, tat mein Bestes Raoul aus dem Weg zu gehen und abends schloss ich mich in meiner Garderobe ein, wo Erik mich abholte.

Dann führte er mich nach unten, wo er mich unterrichtete. Nach den ersten paar Mal blieb ich auch nach dem Unterricht noch ein wenig und wir saßen gemeinsam vor dem Kamin.

Erik brachte mich jedoch jedes mal vor Mitternacht wieder in mein Zimmer nach oben und ich lies es mir auch nicht nehmen, ihn zum Abschied auf die Wange zu küssen.

Ich war in diesen Wochen so glücklich wie nie!

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und bald stand der alljährliche Maskenball zu Silvester ins Haus.

**4. Sarah goes Zorro**

Der Maskenball: Bald war es soweit.

Eigentlich sollte ich ja ein weißes Kleid tragen, doch ich hatte mich schlichtweg geweigert. Nun trug ich ein blutrotes Sarah-Kleid. Mit dem Phantom im Partnerlook!

Es gehörte auch eine kleine schwarze Maske zu dem Kleid, doch sie bedeckte gerade mal die Augen – so Zorro-mäßig. Ich musste grinsen als ich die letzten Kleinigkeiten an meinem Kostüm richtete: Sarah goes Zorro!

Draußen ging nun schon das Feuerwerk los und die ersten Gäste trafen ein. Wo war nur dieses beschissene Haarband? Als ich mich suchend umsah entdeckte ich eine einzenle Rose samt schwarzen Samtband, die auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch lag. Die war doch gerade noch nicht da gewesen?

„Danke...", flüsterte ich leise und nahm die Blume vorsichtig an mich.

Ich würde sie mitnehmen. Nur wie? Ich überlegte kurz, dann befestigte ich sie kurzerhand an meinen Haaren. Das Samtband übernahm nun die Funktion des fehlenden Haarbandes.

Ich grinste mein Spiegelbild an.

„Auf in die Schlacht!"

Als ich den Gang betrat, wartete Meg bereits auf mich. Sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid und war furchtbar aufgeregt.

Gemeinsam betraten wir nun die große Eingangshalle, in der die anderen Gäste bereits fröhlich am tanzen waren.

Chor:

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! __Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you!_

_  
Flash of mauve, splash of puce  
Fool and king, ghoul and ghost  
Green and black, queen and priest  
Trace of rouge, face of beast  
Faces, take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race"_

Begeistert sah ich den Tänzern zu. So viele bunte Farben und soviel Glitzer! Und bis jetzt war noch keiner dem anderen auf den Fuß getreten.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte ich die Manager zusammen mit Carlotte und Blondie-Boy sehen, doch ich ignorierte sie gekonnt. Heute wür ich mir von keinem den Spaß verderben lassen, nicht einmal von dieser männlichen Barbie-Puppe!

Chor:  
_"Eye of gold, thigh of blue  
True is false, who is who?  
Curl of lip, swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts, face of clown  
Faces, drink it in, drink it up,  
Till you've drowned in the light in the sound_

_But who can name the face _

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!  
Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool and friend who ever knew you!  
Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you!" _

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr still stehen! Kurzerhand packte ich Meg und zog sie mit auf die Tanzfläche. Sie sah mich erstaunt an, tanzte aber dann auch begeistert mit.

Chor:  
_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade! __Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you!  
Masquerade! Burning glances! turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!  
Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you! _

Auf einmal ertönte ein lauter Knall und es war totenstill. Ich blieb stehen und mein Blick fiel sofort auf die große Treppe, an deren oberen Ende das Phantom stand – ganz in rot, als Red Death.

Der enge Stoff schmiegte sich an seinen gutgebauten Körper und seine lange Schleppe bauschte sich so schön hinter ihm auf als er begann langsam die Stufen hinunter zu schreiten. Und seine Maske... eine silber-weiße Totenkopfmaske, und um die Augen hatte er seine Haut schwarz angemalt.

Alles in allem sah er einfach zum anbeißen aus!

Phantom:

_"Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera!"_

‚Ob es wohl auffällt, wenn ich ihn anspringe und mich draufsetzte?', überlegte ich grinsend. ‚Wahrscheinlich schon... schade.'

Ich hatte ja gewusst, was für ein Kostüm er tragen würde, aber so in Natura sah es einfach nur umwerfend aus! So wie er da so schön bedrohlich auf die Manger zuschritt, sah er sogar besser aus als Gerard Butler in der Rolle, und das wollte wirklich was heißen!

Nun warf er ihnen auch noch das Manuskript zu! Möglichst unauffällig versuchte ich etwas näher heranzukommen.

Phantom:

"_Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant! _

_Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts _

_Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage  
Our Don Juan must lose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age  
And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts"_

Mittlerweile hatte ich es geschafft und stand relativ in der Nähe der Manager. Ich versuchte krampfhaft einen blanken Gesichtsausdruck hinzubekommen, doch ich konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht verhindern.

Phantom:

_„As for our star, Miss Christine Daaé..."_

Ach scheiße… jetzt drehte er sich zu mir um und sah mir direkt in die Augen! Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um das Atmen nicht zu vergessen.

Phantom:  
_"No doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good  
She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn…"  
_

Er war bei seinen Worten langsam auf mich zugekommen und stand nun vor mir. Ich hatte nur Augen für ihn und starrte ihn wie gebannt an. Es war mir, als ob ich in seinen Augen versinken würde...

„Christine!"

Auf einmal ertönte ein Schrei, der nach Eriks samtener Stimme wie ein schrilles Kreischen klang, und Erik verschwand mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Umhangs und einem Donnerschlag der von einer roten Qualmwolke begleitet wurde.

Nicht!

Nun stürzte auch schon ein völlig planloser Vicomte herbei und sah sich verwundert nach dem Phantom um.

Ich schlug mir in Gedanken gegen die Stirn. Oh, mann, wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so blöd sein!

„Christine?", fragte Blondie mich nun besorgt und ergriff meine Arme. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Hat es dir was getan?"

„Was?", verwirrt starrte ich ihn an.

„Das Phantom!"

Ich entzog ihm meine Arme wieder.

„Mir geht es gut!"

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, Miss Daaé?", fragte einer der Manager.

Ich nickte.

„Ja. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich mich ein wenig hinlege."

„Aber natürlich! Ich werde dich zu deiner Garderobe bringen!", bot Raoul übereifrig an.

Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin keine Invalide, Vicomte. Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser. Außerdem wird mich Meg begleiten."

Die junge Frau, die alles mitverfolgt hatte, verstand sofort.

„Natürlich! Komm, Christine."  
Ich lies mich von ihr wegziehen und sah noch, wie Madame Giry Raoul davon abhielt, mir zu folgen. Anscheinend hatte er noch immer nicht kapiert, dass ich nichts von ihm wollte! Sollte ich ihm's vielleicht schriftlich geben?

Nein, blöde Idee – das würde ja voraussetzten, dass er lesen könnte.

Nachdem wir in meiner Garderobe angekommen waren, hörte ich Meg eine Weile zu, bis ihre Mutter kam und sie mit den Worten ‚Christine will jetzt bestimmt etwas alleine sein, wir sollten sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen' abholte. Ich schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab.

Nachdem ich die Türe abgeschlossen hatte, drehte ich mich wieder um und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.

„Ah! Erik! Du sollst doch nicht einfach so aus dem Nichts erscheinen!"

Er stand einfach in der Mitte des Zimmers, wo sich eine Sekunde vorher nur leere Luft befunden hatte. Ich warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu und versuchte meine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen.

Erik verbeugte sich elegant.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung mein Engel."

Nun konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Das ist unfair, du weißt, dass ich dir nicht böse sein kann, wenn du so... so herrlich altmodisch bist!"

Eriks sichtbare Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, doch ansonsten ignorierte er meinen Kommentar und hielt mir galant seinen Arm hin.

„Wenn ich bitten darf... es ist Zeit für deine Gesangsstunde."

Lächelnd legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Aber immer doch. Übrigens danke für die Rose."

„Ich sehe, sie hat dir gefallen", bemerkte er leicht amüsiert.

Jetzt fiel mir erst auf, dass ich ja noch mein Kostüm trug.

„Warte..." Ich nahm meine Maske ab und schmiss sie auf das Sofa. "So, fertig. Das Band und die Rose haben einfach perfekt zu meinem Kostüm gepasst."

„Soll das eigentlich etwas bestimmtes darstellen?", fragte Erik mich als er die Spiegeltür hinter uns schloss.

„Jap. Sarah goes Zorro."

Auf seinen blanken Blick hin fügte ich hinzu: „Eigentlich nicht... das Kleid ist das von Sarah aus Tanz der Vampire und die Maske hat mich an Zorro erinnert... aber ist nicht so wichtig, es sollte eigentlich nichts bestimmtes sein."

Nachdem ich mich aufgewärmt hatte, legte mir Erik einige Blätter mit mir unbekannter Musik vor. Als ich ihn daraufhin fragend ansah, erklärte er:

„Dies ist der Part von Aminta in Don Juan Triumphant den du singen wirst."

„Oh."

Ich sah mir die Songs durch. Wow. Das sah verdammt kompliziert aus. Und der Text... böse!

„Ich werde die Stücke einzeln mit dir durchgehen. Wir werden mit dem ersten anfangen."

Gesagt, getan. Erik ging mit mir jedes der Stücke einmal durch, dann war es auch schon wieder Zeit, nach oben zu gehen.

Kaum war ich in meiner Garderobe angekommen, lies ich mich auch schon aufs Bett fallen und war eingeschlafen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück erschien, gab mir Madame Giry ein Zeichen. Ich ging zu ihr hinüber und sie zog mich zur Seite.

„Die Manager wollen dich gleich nach dem Frühstück sprechen, ich denke es wird wegen der neuen Oper sein."

Ich grinste.

„Sie werden wohl alles versuchen, sich dem Phantom zu wiedersetzen."

„Ich hoffe nicht. Du weißt ja, was passiert, wenn seine Anweisungen nicht beachtet werden..."

„Sie werden schon zu Vernunft kommen", beruhigte ich sie und setzte mich dann wieder an den Tisch.

Nach dem Essen begab ich mich ins Büro der Manager. Schon von weitem konnte ich sie streiten hören.

‚Oh, mann, können die nicht leiser sein? Wenn die so weiter machen, dann braucht Erik die Keller ja gar nicht zu verlassen, um sie zu belauschen! Was regen die sich überhaupt so auf? Ist ja net so, als ob sie ne Ahnung von Oper hätten...'

Ich klopfte kurz und trat dann ein.

„Ah, Miss Daaé!"

Firmin – oder war es André? – kam auf mich zu. „Da seid Ihr ja endlich!"

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mir dieses junge Ding da die Schau stielt!"

Carlotta. Jetzt fehlte nur noch...

„Christine! Geht es dir gut?"

Ja. Genau. Der.

„Es geht mir gut, Raoul", beruhigte ich ihn und wandte mich an die Manager.

„Madame Giry sagte mir, ihr wolltet mich sprechen?"

„Äh... ja, es geht um die neue Oper..."

„Wir können doch diesem Verrücktem nicht nachgeben!", unterbrach Raoul.

‚Vorsichtig, Blondie...', dachte ich wütend, doch ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

So ging es noch einige Zeit weiter. Ich war kurz davor zu platzen. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein!

Wenn die nicht bald Vernunft annahmen, dann würde mir noch etwas rausrutschen... es kostete mich sehr viel Mühe, ruhig in einer Ecke zu stehen. In Gendanken sagte ich einen Songtext nach dem anderen auf, um mich abzulenken.

‚Aristoteles, Empedaokles, Aeneas, Parmenides, und Nikomachos, Diognes, Antiochos Maimonides…'

Dann kam Blondie-Boy endlich auf die Idee, dem Phantom eine Falle zu stellen.

‚Wow, du hast ja auch nur eine halbe Stunde oder mehr dafür gebraucht, um auf diesen Schluss zu kommen!', dachte ich sarkastisch.

„Wenn Christine singt... wird er auf jeden Fall auftauchen!"

Alle Blicke waren nun auf mich gerichtet.

„Werdet ihr singen?", fragten mich die Manager.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Von mir aus."

Erik musste wissen, dass sie ihm eine Falle stellen würden, und wenn nicht, dann würde er es spätestens heute abend von mir erfahren.

Nachdem endlich alles geregelt war und die erste Probe für Morgen angesetzt worden war, konnte ich gehen.

Ächtz.

Ich wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich in meine Garderobe zurück.

Doch es hatte nicht sollen sein.

„Christine!"

Blondie.

Ich drehte mich um und lächelte gezwungen.

„Was ist?", fragte ich nicht allzu freundlich.

„Christine, ist wirklich alles mit dir in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

„Christine..."

Ich fuhr herum.

„Raoul, ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe haben! Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Ich lies ihn einfach stehen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich mit Meg. Abends wartete ich bereits ungeduldig auf Erik. Als er endlich kam, sprang ich auf.

„Erik! Sie werden deine Oper aufführen, aber sie wollen dir eine Falle stellen."

"Ich weiß."

Ich ergriff seine dargebotene Hand und folgte ihm in den Gang hinter dem Spiegel.

„Ich habe sie belauscht. Du hast den Managern und dem Vicomte ja einige ziemlich böse Blicke zugeworfen..."

„Du hast uns beobachtet? Wie? Mir sind gar keine Gucklöcher aufgefallen..."

Erik lachte.

"Das sollten sie ja auch nicht, sie sind schließlich versteckt. Aber keine Angst, ich habe damit gerechnet, dass sie so etwas planen. Ich bin gut vorbereitet."

Ich grinste.

„Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Nein, ich habe bereits alles in die Wege geleitet."

Die Proben für Don Juan liefen anfangs ziemlich chaotisch ab, aber nach einiger Zeit wurde es etwas besser. Ich liebte meine Rolle, nur die Tatsache, dass Piangi Don Juan spielte gefiel mir nicht... aber wenn alles nach dem Musical lief, würde er die Rolle bei der Premiere nicht lange spielen...

Mir wurde ganz anders, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich das Duett ‚Point of no return' mit Erik zusammen singen würde... böse!

**5. Don Juan Triumphant**

Morgen war es soweit, Don Juan Triumphant würde aufgeführt werden.

Da ich Friedhöfe schon immer gemocht hatte, beschloss ich abends zum Grab ‚meines' Vaters zu fahren.

Es war gar nicht so leicht, sich unbemerkt aus der Oper zu schleichen, doch ich schaffte es, ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Ich zog meinen schwarzen Mantel enger um mich und gab dem Kutschenfahrer mein Ziel an.

Eine richtig coole alte Kutsche! Ich grinste. Herrlich.

Vor dem Friedhof angekommen, bat ich den Kutscher, in einer Stunde wiederzukommen und trat durch das große eiserne Tor.

Wow. Das war eindeutig einer der schönsten Friedhöfe die ich je gesehen hatte! Und das Dämmerlich warf so schöne gruselige Schatten... so viele schöne Grabsteine... und eine Gruft nach der anderen!

Ich grinste als ich an Tanz der Vampire denken musste.

Christine:

„_Fort mit dem Stein über'n Abgrund des Schreckens..._

_Raus aus dem Grauen ins Glitzern der Welt..._

_Bald lähmt unser Gift die Gehirne der Menschen..._

_Bald sind wir die Herren dieser Erde..._

_Es werde Nacht..."_

Ich lachte leise. Ja, der Song passte wirklich gut hierher.

Aber das war das falsche Musical und ich hatte ja schon immer mal ‚Wishing you were somehow here again' singen wollten. Also wechselte ich den Song während ich langsam über den Friedhof schritt. Irgendwo musste dieses verdammte Grab von Gustave Daaé doch sein!

Christine:

_"You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here _

_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could... _

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle..._

_Too many years fighting back tears...  
Why can't the past just die? _

_Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!  
No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye!" _

Na also! Da war es ja endlich! Ich befand mich nur wenige Schritte von der kleinen Gruft entfernt, als ich Eriks Stimme hörte, die mich sanft umspielen zu schien.

Phantom:  
_"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance" _

Ich lächelte. Oh ja… auf diese Szene hatte ich mich schon lange gefreut. Nur würde ich mich bestimmt nicht an Christines Text halten!

Christine:

_"Angel of Music? Friend and phantom, where are you now, hiding?"_

Phantom:  
_"Have you forgotten your Angel?" _

Ha! Keine Chance, so jemanden vergisst man nicht! Nicht dass ich es wollte. Ich ging näher zu dem Grabmal hin. Noch immer konnte ich nicht erkennen woher Eriks Stimme kam.

Christine:

_"Angel, oh, speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper!"_

Phantom:  
_"Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my far-reaching gaze" _

Christine:

_"Wildly my heart beats inside me..."_

Phantom:  
_"You resist..." _

Resist? Überhaupt nicht!

Phantom/Christine:  
_"...Yet (and) your (my) soul obeys" _

Phantom:  
_"Angel of Music! Don't deny me, turning from true beauty  
Angel of Music! Do not shun me! Come to your strange Angel!" _

Christine:  
_"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian, grant to me your glory  
Angel of Music! My protector! Come to me, strange Angel!" _

Nun stand ich direkt vor den Treppenstufen die zu dem Mausoleum hinaufführten. Wo war Erik nur?

Phantom:  
_"I am your Angel of Music…  
Come to me, Angel of Music..." _

Aber immer doch! Langsam ging ich die Stufen hinauf, da hörte ich plötzlich jemanden rufen.

„Nein, Christine! Warte! Christine!"

Scheiße! Blondie-Boy. Was wollte der denn hier?

Ach ja stimmt, im Musical kommt er ja auf den Friedhof gelaufen... der Schwertkampf... hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Mist!

„Raoul! Was zum Teufel machst du hier!?!"

„Ich konnte dich nirgends finden, niemand wusste wo du warst!"

„Na und? Bin ich ein Kleinkind, dass nicht alleine das Haus verlassen darf?", fragte ich ihn ungläubig.

„Wessen Stimme war das grad?", fragte Raoul als er nun direkt vor mir zu stehen kam.

„Meine."

„Nein, da hat noch jemand anderes gesungen, ein Mann..."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe keinen gehört. Hörst du etwa Stimmen?"

Innerlich bog ich mich vor Lachen.

„Christine! Über so etwas macht man keine Witze! Du bist in Gefahr! Du musst mit mir mitkommen! Wer immer das ist, dieser Mann ist nicht dein Vater!"

Na, das wollte ich doch wohl auch hoffen! Sonst wärs ja Inzucht...

Er packte mich am Arm und wollte mich in Richtung Ausgang ziehen.

Ich sah rot. Ich hatte dem verdammten Idioten doch gesagt, dass er mich nicht nochmal anfassen sollte! Ich machte einen Schritt auf Raoul zu und wollte ihm gerade in die Eier treten, als er zurückwich, mich loslies und stolpernd sein Schwert zog.

Was, zum...?

Ach ja, Erik.

Mit wehendem Umhang sprang er an mir vorbei und stürzte sich auf Blondie.

Cool, ein richtiger Schwertkampf! Ich liebte sowas!

Erik war eindeutig der bessere Kämpfer und schien teilweise sogar mit Raoul zu spielen.

Ich machte es mir auf einem Grabstein bequem und schaute den beiden zu, Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Apfel, oder eine Schüssel Popcorn!

Die Schwerter klirrte, Eriks Umhang sorgte für tolle Efekte und Raoul stolperte über einen Grabstein nach dem anderen. Herrlich! Mein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Als Erik einen besonders eleganten Sprung über einen Grabstein hinlegte und Raoul so überraschte, dass der beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert war, konnte ich nicht anders und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

Dies erntete mir einen sarkastischen Blick des Phantoms, der mich nur noch breiter grinsen lies.

Nachdem diese Scharade noch einige Zeit weiterging, hatte Erik genug. Er schlug Raoul das Schwert mit solcher Wucht aus der Hand, dass der Vicomte zu Boden fiel. Dort blieb er liegen und starrte panisch auf die Spitze von Eriks Waffe die sich direkt vor seinem Gesicht befand.

Erik blicke von dem am Boden liegenden auf und sah mir in die Augen. Ich wusste was er vorhatte, ich konnte es in seinen Augen lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Er könnte ihn töten – oder ihn liegen lassen. Es war meine Entscheidung.

Ich schluckte. Meine erste Reaktion war zwar gewesen, den Daumen nach unten zu halten, aber jetzt... wenn ich Erik zunicken würde, würde er Blondie töten.

Ich mochte Raoul zwar überhaupt nicht und hätte ihn vorhin am liebsten noch in die nächste Woche geprügelt, aber für seinen Tod verantwortlich zu sein? Denn auch wenn Erik den Schlag ausführen würde, so wäre doch ich verantwortlich. Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte nicht damit leben, einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen zu haben.

Verzweifelt blickte ich Erik an. Dieser rührte sich nicht, sondern sah mich nur unentwegt an.

Ich atmete tief durch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, Erik.", sagte ich leise. „Nicht so."

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, dann nickte er. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sein Schwert zurückgezogen, es umgedreht und Raoul mit dem Knauf bewusstlos geschlagen.

Dann kam er auf mich zu.

„Komm, lass uns zur Oper zurückkehren."

Stumm nickte ich und lies mich von Erik zum Ausgang des Friedhofs führen, der viel näher war als ich gedachte hatte – ich musste vorhin im Kreis gelaufen sein.

Erik sprach auf dem ganzen Weg zur Oper kein Wort mit mir. Dort angekommen führte er mich auf versteckten Wegen in meine Garderobe zurück. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung bedeutete er mir, einzutreten und als ich mich nach ihm umsah, war er bereits weg.

Verdammt!

Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass er meine Entscheidung auf dem Friedhof falsch verstehen könnte! Wieso hatte ich in der Kutsche nur nichts gesagt?

Verzweifelt warf ich mich auf mein Bett. Was sollte ich nur machen? Doch ich konnte gar nichts machen, nur warten. Denn obwohl ich bereits oft beobachtet hatte, wie Erik die Spiegeltür geöffnet hatte, war es mir nicht gelungen den Mechanismus zu finden. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit zu ihm zu gehen, ich musste darauf warten, dass er zu mir kam.

Aber Morgen würde ich ihn wiedersehen, Morgen, bei der Premiere von ‚Don Juan'! Na super... wie sollte ich jetzt schlafen können?

Doch sobald ich die Decke über mich gezogen hatte, war ich bereits eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief ich das Frühstück. Meg kam vorbei und brachte mir etwas zu essen. Sie war schon total aufgeregt, da wir ja heute die Oper des Phantoms aufführen würden.

Ich lächelte nur leicht gezwungen und nickte hin und wieder.

Am Nachmittag riefen mich die Manager zu sich und wollten wissen, on ich auch tatsächlich singen würde, schließlich beruhte ihr ganzer Plan das Phantom zu fassen, darauf ob ich singen würde oder nicht.

Ich sagte ihnen dass ich auf jeden Fall singen würde und ging so schnell wie möglich wieder in meine Garderobe. Vielleicht würde Erik ja doch noch einmal kommen?

Doch er kam nicht. Wenigsten kam auch Raoul nicht, der war nun wirklich der letzte den ich heute sehen wollte.

Am Abend war es dann soweit: der Vorhang für ‚Don Juan Triumphant' ging auf.

Die Oper war nun schon zu mehr als die Hälfte vorbei und ich wartete ungeduldig hinter der Bühne auf meinen nächsten Einsatz. Nun würde das letzte Duett kommen... ich hoffe inständig dass Erik auch wirklich kommen würde.

Nun war es soweit, ich stand direkt am Rand der Bühne und wurde nur durch einen dünnen Vorhang verdeckt.

Christine (Aminta):  
_"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" _

Passarino befand sich am anderen Bühenende, direkt vor einer Requisitentür.

Passarino:  
_"Master?" _

Phantom:  
_"Passarino, go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey!" _

Eriks Stimme schien durch den ganzen Saal zu hallen. Ich lächelte erleichtert und betrat nun mit ihm gemeinsam die Bühne.

Phantom:  
_"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent... _

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me,  
Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided..." _

Oh… Böse… ich hatte Mühe zu atmen. Eriks Stimme schien mich einzuhüllen und zu liebkosen. Langsam ging er auf mich zu, wie eine Raubkatze auf ihre Beute.

Phantom:

"_Past the point of no return, no backward glances  
Our games of make believe are at an end  
Past all thought of "if" and "when," no use resisting  
Abandon thoughts, and let the dream descend…"_

Oh ja... ‚abandon thoughts' aber immer doch... das hatte ich doch schon in dem Moment getan, als Erik die Bühne betreten hatte. Nein, eigentlich schon in dem Moment als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Jetzt stand er direkt hinter mir und mit den nächsten Worten zog er mich an sich und legte seine Hand von hinten an meinen Hals.

Phantom:_  
"What raging fire shall flood the soul? _

_What rich desire unlock its door?  
What sweet seduction lie__s before us?" _

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um ihn nicht auf der Stelle anzuspringen. Seine Stimme war einfach nur Sex pur und seine Bewegungen... und der Blick in seinen Augen... böse. Sowas von Böse!

Phantom:

_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return..."_

Nun durfte ich ihm endlich antworten! Während wir uns wieder trennten und beide auf die Treppen zu gingen, die zu der Brücke auf der Mitte der Bühne hinaufführten, begann ich nun zu singen und legte all meine Gefühle in meine Stimme. Ich sang wie noch nie.

Christine:  
_"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence... _

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining,  
Defenceless and silent, and now I am here with you  
No second thoughts, I've decided, decided..." _

‚No second thoughts' dass traf es wirklich. Die hatte ich bestimmt nicht. Ich hatte mich schon entschieden, als ich Eriks Stimme das erste Mal hörte. Und über den Rest des Textes wollte ich jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken... sonst würde ich nicht mehr weitersingen können. Nun hatten wir beide die gegenüber stehenden Treppen erreicht und begannen sie hinauf zu steigen. Die ganze Zeit hatte mein Blick Eriks Augen nicht verlassen. Ich hoffte, dass er erkannte, dass ich jedes Wort das ich sang, ernst meinte. Mehr als ernst.

Christine:

"_Past the point of no return, no going back now  
Our passion play has now, at last, begun  
Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question  
How long should we two wait, before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us?" _

Nun hatten wir das Ende der Treppen erreicht und betraten die Brücke. Eriks Stimme vermischte sich mit meiner und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht in meinem Gesang stockte. Unsere Stimmen harmonierten perfekt miteinander.

Sobald wir uns direkt gegenüberstanden, riss Erik mich in seine Arme und hielt mich vor sich fest. Glücklich schloss ich meine Augen und lehnte mich an ihn.

Phantom/Christine:

_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return…"_

Unsere Stimmen verklangen langsam und ich wünschte mir nur, dass dieser Augenblick nie enden würde. Dann lies mich Erik auf einmal los und ich drehte mich zu ihm um, etwas traurig darüber, dass er mich nicht mehr in den Armen hielt.

Doch dann begann er noch einmal zu singen.

Phantom:  
_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you want me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you!" _

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. In seiner Stimme war so viel Zärtlichkeit, so viel Liebe! Und soviel Qual, dass es mir die Kehle zuschnürte. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihm antworten! Scheiß auf die Oper, scheiß auf das Publikum! Das einzige dass nun noch zählte, war der Mann vor mir!

Christine:

"_I will share with you, one love, one lifetime_

_Lead you, save you from your solitude_

_I do want you with me, here beside me_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you!"_

Erik konnte gar nicht glauben was er da hörte und blickte mich nur ungläubig an. Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, hob ich meine Hand und strich sanft über seine Wange. Dann wurde unsere Idylle durch laute Rufe gestört. Verdammt!

Doch Erik schien hiermit gerechnet zu haben. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung durchtrennte er ein Seil, das den Kerzenleuchter herunterstürzen lies und betätigte einen Hebel der eine Falltür unter uns öffnete.

Erschrocken klammerte ich mich an Erik als wir in die Tiefe stürzten. Doch er landete sicher mit mir in einem Raum unter der Bühne. Sofort packte er meinen Arm und zog mich mit sich durch einen versteckten Gang. Immer weiter eilten wir, nach unten.

**6. Hell Is For Heroes**

Erik zog mich mit sich die Gänge entlang, hinunter, zu seinem Reich unter der Oper. Über uns konnte man das Chaos hören, dass der herabstürzende Kerzenleuchter angerichtet haben musste. Lärm, Schreie. Erik schien dass alles nicht mitbekommen zu haben, er zerrte mich nur immer weiter.

Nicht, dass ich mich gewehrt hätte... aber ich hatte langsam wirklich Mühe mit ihm mitzuhalten.

Phantom:  
_"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"_

"Ach weißt du, die Hölle kann doch auch ganz nett sein!", rief ich außer Atem. „Wenigstens friert man da nie... außerdem heißt es doch ‚Hell is for heroes', oder?"

Doch er schien mich nicht zu hören.

Phantom:  
"_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained to this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_

Mit den letzten Worten war er stehen geblieben und hatte mich näher zu sich gezerrt. Woah... immer langsam! Anscheinend hatte sich da einiges aufgestaut. Doch er lies mir keine Chance, ihm zu atnworten, sondern zog mich gleich wieder weiter.

Nun hatten wir sein Reich erreicht und Erik lies mich los. Ich rieb mir den Arm, das würde bestimmt einen blauen Fleck geben! Erik packte mich grob an den Schultern – er durfte sowas, aber jeder andere würde jetzt komisch laufen.

Phantom:  
_"Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere!  
Christine... Why, why?" _

Es tat mir in der Seele weh ihn so zu sehen, so verzweifelt und wütend. Er lies aprubt von mir ab und ging ein Stück weg. Ich musste etwas tun!

Christine:

"_Do not listen to their hateful cries, they condemn what_

_They do not understand, don't listen to them!"_

Doch er schien mich nicht zu hören. Langsam sank er zu Boden.

Phantom:  
_"That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood  
Has also denied me the joys of the flesh  
This face, the infection which poisons our love  
This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing  
A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…" _

Ich kniete mich vor ihm hin und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Wie konnte ich ihm nur begreiflich machen, dass mir sein Gesicht scheißegal war?

Dann riss er sich plötzlich die Maske vom Gesicht und schrie mich wütend an.

Phantom:

"_Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate  
An eternity of this before your eyes!" _

Ich drehte mich nicht weg, sondern sah ihm direkt in die Augen. So viel Verweiflung und Selbsthass! Langsam hob ich meine Hand und strich ihm über die verunstaltete Wange.

Christine:  
_"This haunted face holds no horror for me now  
It's in their minds that the true distortion lies…" _

Erik konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen.

„Christine...", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Erik...", antwortete ich ihm und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. „Erik, ich –"

„Christine!", ertönte auf einmal Raouls Stimme, was Erik aufspringen lies.

Verdammt! Der hatte wirklich die Option auf das Auftauchen zum unpassensten Zeitpunkt gepachtet!

Erik war mittlerweile ein paar Schritte auf das Gitter zu gegangen, hinter dem Blondie stand.

Phantom:  
_"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!  
Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!  
I had rather hoped that you would come  
And now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night!"_

Erik schien seine Wut an Raoul auszulassen. Auch gut. Dann würden wir uns den Sandsack sparen. Blondie hing derweilen wie ein begossener Pudel am Gitter und rüttelte hilflos an den Stäben. Lächerlich.

Raoul:  
_"Free her! Do what you like, only free her!  
Have you no pity?"_

'Free her?' Hatte der sie nicht mehr alle? Hallo? Wer sagt hier was von befreien?

Phantom:  
_"The Vicomte makes a passionate plea!" _

Erik wandte sich amüsiert an mich. Ich schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

Christine:  
_"God, Raoul, you're useless…" _

Als ob ich das nicht schon längst gewusst hätte. Doch Raoul schien mich nicht gehört zu haben, denn er begann Erik anzuflehen.

Raoul:  
_"I love her! Does that mean nothing?_

_I love her! Show some compassion!"_

Das war anscheinend genau das Falsche gewesen, denn Erik sah nun komplett rot.

Phantom:  
_"The world showed no compassion to me!" _

Blondie hatte noch immer nicht gemerkt, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Raoul:  
_"Christine, Christine... Let me see her"_

Erik betätigte einen Hebel und das Gitter hob sich langsam. Raoul war natürlich nicht darauf vorbereitet und fiel beinahe der Länge nach ins Wasser.

Phantom:  
_"Be my guest, sir. _

_Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that I would harm her?  
Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" _

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung landete das Punjab Lasso um Raouls Hals. Blondie hatte es noch nicht einmal kommen sehen!

Ich stand langsam auf und lies meine Augen nicht vor Erik der nun das Lasso fixierte, so dass Raoul auf Zehenspitzen stehen musste, um nicht erwürgt zu werden. Er sah dabei so komisch aus, dass ich Mühe hatte, nicht zu Lachen. Doch das wäre wohl nicht das Passenste gewesen.

Phantom:

_"Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now except perhaps Christine!  
Start a new life with me,  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send the Vicomte to his death!  
This is the choice  
This is the point of no return!"_

Hallo? Ich starrte Erik nur ungläubig an. Von Raoul hatte ich ja nichts anderes erwartet, aber er...

Dann sah ich die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und meine Wut schwand – aber nicht ganz.

„Stopp!" rief ich, worauf mich beide erstaunt ansahen.

Zuerst wandte ich mich an Blondie der gerade dabei gewesen war, mir zu sagen wie gerne er sich für mich opfern würde.

„Raoul, halt den Mund! Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen, ich könnte auch nur das geringste für dich empfinden? Hab ich dir jemals Hoffnung gemacht? Jetzt nochmal zum Mitschreiben: Ich. Will. Nichts. Von. Dir."

Dann drehte ich mich zu Erik, der mich fassungslos anstarrte.

„Erik, was soll der Scheiß? Ich würde Raoul nicht einmal mit einer Beißzange anfassen. Wenn er der letzte Mann auf Erden wäre, wüde ich mit Freuden die Menschheit ausstreben lassen. Hab' ich mich jemals so verhalten, als ob ich auch nur das Geringste für ihn übrig hätte?"

„Auf dem Friedhof...", begann Erik zögernd, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„So ein Blödsinn! Ich wollte nicht, dass du ihn umbringst, aber das ist auch schon alles. Ich wollte nicht, dass wegen mir jemand stirbt, genauso wenig wie ich will, dass du jemanden ermordest. Das war alles. Ansonsten ist mir ziemlich egal, was mit Raoul passiert."

„Hey!", beschwerte sich Raoul der die ganze Zeit mit offenem Mund zu gehört hatte.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, deine Meinung interessiert hier eh niemanden!", wies ich ihn zurecht.

Dann ging ich langsam auf Erik zu, der noch immer reglos dastand und mich ansah.

„Erik, ich liebe dich. Dich. Und nur dich."

Christine:  
_"Belovéd Angel of Music, what kind of life have you known?  
Please trust me and let me show you, you are not alone!"_

Nun stand ich direkt vor ihm und um ihm die Wahrheit meiner Worte zu beweisen, zog ich ihn zu mir herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Zuerst stand er nur stocksteif da, dann schlang er seine Arme um mich, erwiderte den Kuss und hielt mich ganz fest.

„Christine, ich liebe dich", flüsterte er unter Tränen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Erik", antwortete ich ihm und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Christine?"

Raoul. Mist! Der war ja auch noch da.

Widerstreben löste ich mich von Erik. Er strich mir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Christine... wenn du gehen willst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten..."

Kurzerhand küsste ich ihn noch einmal.

„Du Dummerchen... wieso sollte ich denn gehen wollen? Ich liebe dich, ich werde dich nie verlassen."

„Christine?"

Raoul starrte mich nur fassungslos an. Anscheinend hatte sein Gehirn auf Leerlauf geschaltet. Obwohl, hatte es das nicht immer?

„Erik?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, doch er stand nicht mehr neben mir.

Was...?

Er stand hinter Raoul und zog mit einer schnellen und präzisen Bewegung das Punjab-Lasso zusammen. Mit einem abgewürgten Ausruf des Erstaunens sank der Vicomte ohnmächtig in sich zusammen und landete mit einem lauten Platschen im Wasser.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zog Erik Raoul aus dem Wasser und zog ihn ins Boot.

„Ich bringe ihn zu Madame Giry, sie wird sich um ihn kümmern", wandte er sich an mich.

„Is' ok, ich warte solange hier."

Der Mob war nirgends zu hören, wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich offnungslos verirrt, oder schon längst aufgegeben. Ich ging zu dem Sofa rüber und machte es mir bequem während ich auf Erik wartete.

**7. Music Shall Caress You**

Kurze Zeit später kam Erik wieder zurück. Ich stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte nur und berührte sachte meine Wange, als ob er Angst hätte, dass ich zerbrechen könnte.

Phantom:

_"Christine, I love you..."_

Ich schenkte ihm mein schönstes Lächeln und lehnte mich leicht gegen ihn.

Christine:  
_"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime…" _

Seine Arme umschlossen mich und er küsste mich liebevoll.

Phantom:  
_"Say the word and I will follow you..."_

Entschlossen packte ich seine Hand und zog ihn mit mir in Richtung des großen Schwanbettes.

Christine:  
_"Share each day with me each night, each morning..."_

Erstaunt sah er mich an, doch ich lächelte nur und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Christine:

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you…"_

"Christine…"

Erik umschloss mein Gesicht sachte mit seinen Händen und küsste mich nun ebenfalls. Sachte lies er seine Hände meinen Hals entlang nach unten wandern.

Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen Haaren und presste mich enger an ihn. Doch auf einmal stockten seine Hände – an meinen Schultern. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, übernahm ich die Initiative und legte seine Hände auf meine Brüste.

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in…_

Mutiger lies Erik nun seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern. Ich stöhnte leise und befreite ihn von seinem Hemd. Oh... wie lange hatte ich mich auf diesen moment gefreut! Ohne Hemd sah er sogar noch besser aus als ich es mir je hätte träumen lassen!

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you…_

Langsam löste Erik die Verschnürung meines Korsetts.

‚Gute Idee,' dachte ich atmenlos. ‚So krieg ich wenigstens wieder ein bisschen Luft...'

Als er mich das letzte Mal geküsst hatte, hatte ich doch danach glat das Atmen vergessen... wer braucht schon Sauerstoff, wenn er das Phantom haben kann?

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_Silently the senses abandon their defences…_

Das lästige Korsett fiel zu Boden und damit auch das komplette Oberteil meines Kostüms. Praktisch, so was.

„Oh, Christine...", flüsterte Erik ehrfürchtig. „Du bist wunderschön..."

Seine Hände fühlten sich wunderbar an auf meiner nackten Haut... ich konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen und zog ihn mit mir auf die weichen Kissen des Schwanenbettes hinunter...

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_

---

**You alone can make my song take flight…  
Forever we'll make, the Music of the Night!**

The End.

"Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann… äh… _singen_ sie noch heute!" g


End file.
